


First Kiss

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko decided to ask Kagami and Aomine about their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Warning: unbeta-ed. Expects many grammar errors, vocabulary errors, typos, etc since I'm not native.

It was no longer a secret that Kuroko Tetsuya had passion for Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga’s relationship. His phone was full of his current light and his previous light’s pictures together. When Aomine and Kagami had their dates, when they were having one on one, when they were laughing at something ridicoulous, even when they were stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking.

But there was a picture Kuroko didn’t have. Aomine and Kagami’s first kiss.

Trying to hide his disappointment when he was looking through his AoKaga’s folder in his phone gallery, he felt Kagami sat next to him.

“Kagami-kun,” he called.

Kagami jumped a bit, apparently didn’t feel Kuroko’s presence, but decided to shrug it off and asnwered, “Yeah?”

“Tell me about your first kiss.”

Kagami frowned at Kuroko’s request, but still answered it. “It was with Alex.”

Kuroko’s eyes slightly widen. “It wasn’t with Aomine-kun?”

Kagami laughed. “Unfortunately not.”

“You still remember how it felt?”

Kagami scratched his neck. “Not really? Was it after our practice? Or after that lunch with Tatsuya? Eh? Wait, I’m not really sure….”

Kuroko hid his chuckles when Kagami continued, “But actually, just between you and me, I don’t even count Alex as my first kiss, because, you know, she kisses people _all the time_. But don’t tell her that. She’s going to cry and bitch about it.”

Kuroko tilted his head. “Then with who?”

“Aomine of course.”

Kuroko couldn’t help but smiling softly. “How did it feel?”

Kuroko could see Kagami’s expression softened as he answered his question. “It was a rainy day in June. We were in the middle of our one on one when suddenly the rain poured down heavily. We laughed and ran for a shelter. There was a bus stop nearby so we decided to stay there for a while until the rain stopped.”

Kuroko leaned his body closer, didn’t want to miss anything.

Kagami continued, “He was wearing his black Puma t-shirt, his basketball short and the similar Nike Air Jordan like what he gave me on Winter Cup. I sat on one of the chairs in the bus stop and he stood in front of me, soaked wet and still laughing. When I looked up, I saw his eyes and that moment the urge to kiss him was just too strong for me to handle. I bet he felt the same because the next thing I knew, he already leaned on me, eliminating the space between us. His scent was so overwhelming. Like musk and rain. His lips was so soft yet he kissed me with the right pressure. And then he slid his tongue to m—“

“Please stop, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami looked at Kuroko with confused gaze. “Eh? Why? You asked me to tell you!”

Kuroko sighed. “Yes, but that’s too much information.”

“I don’t even reach the good part, Kuroko!”

Kuroko stood up and left Kagami alone. _‘Please God, protect me from the real Kagami-kun and let me keep thinking that he is a pure angel.’_

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

It had been a while since the last time Kuroko and Aomine went to convenience store together and bought popsicles. So when Aomine asked him to do so, he didn’t reject it.

They were eating their popsicles outside the store and having light conversation when suddenly Kuroko decided to bring it up.

“Aomine-kun,” he called, drew the bluehead’s attention towards him. “Who’s your first kiss?”

Aomine chuckled. “Bakagami of course. Even though I’m still pissed that I am not his first kiss since that fucking blonde stole it from him long time ago.”

“How did it feel? First kiss with Kagami-kun?”

Kuroko saw the same soft expression on Aomine’s face like on Kagami’s when he asked the redhead about the very same question the other day.

“It was a rainy day in June.”

Oh, even the same opening. Kuroko stayed silent, but ready to stop Aomine’s explanation if it was too much. He was a hardcore AoKaga shipper, but still. Yes, he was curious and everything, but listening to your lights describing sexual stuffs about each other was just too much for him. He wanted to stay in the fluff area for now.

Exceed expectations, Aomine’s explanation is short but very clear, “It felt really nice. Well, to be honest, _nice_ is underrated. It was the most amazing thing in my life. I still remember every fucking details, and won’t ever forget it. Ever.”

Kuroko blinked, amused. People might think that Kagami was the pure one and Aomine was the tainted one, but actually, it was the other way around. Aomine was so soft and sappy even though he acted tough outside.

Kuroko smiled and finished his popsicle. “You know, Aomine-kun,” he said while threw his popsicle stick into a trashcan, “Based on what Kagami-kun said, you _are_ his first kiss.”

Aomine’s eyes widened in shock. Kuroko smiled mysteriously at him and walked away.

“Wait! Damn it, Tetsu! Tell me more about it!”


End file.
